Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1987 *'Creator': Gordon Ecker and John Leveque *'Owner': Soundelux (1987-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': March 6, 1987 *'First heard': Lethal Weapon (a Warner Bros. film) *'Area used': Worldwide Recorded by Gordon Ecker and John Leveque in 1987, it is originally a Soundelux sound effect that debuted in the Warner Bros film, Lethal Weapon. In 1990, The Hollywood Edge added this ambience sound to The Premiere Edition Volume 1 library. In 2014, after the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it. Other variations include Hollywoodedge, Crickets 1 BT020401 from Background Trax, which is the same sound effect and Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which sounds similar to that one. Sound Effect Description Night Ambience 3; Light And Calm Mid-range Crickets Rhythmic Chirps, Close To Distant Perspective. This Effect Has A Lot Of Out Of Phase In It.. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Barney & Friends (Heard in:) ** "Hoo's in the Forest?" (once during the song "Listen") ** "If the Shoe Fits..." (often during the story of "The Elves and the Shoemaker") ** "Stick with Imagination!" (once) ** "You Are Special" (often during the story of "Be Yourself") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues * Braceface * Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) (Low Pitched) * Drake & Josh * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * My Dad the Rock Star * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Here to Help") * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) Movies * Demolition Man (1993) * Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) * Heat (1995) * Lethal Weapon (1987) * Malone (1987) * The Sweeper (1996) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Tinker Bell (2008) * True Lies (1994) Videos * Barney - It's Time for Counting (1998) * Barney - Once Upon a Time (1996 video) * Digging for Dinosaurs (1994) (Videos) * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) Video Games PC: * Half-Life 2 * Killer Instinct (2013) (Sampled in the Hinnamatoom theme.) Nintendo 64: * Mario Party 2 (Used for ambiance in Horrorland at nighttime, but can only be heard after landing on a Happening Space which causes day to flow to night. It is also used in the said board's ending.) GameCube: * Mario Party 6 Commercials * 1997 Coca Cola cartoon tv advertisement Bumpers * Noggin ID - Lamp Shorts * The Date (1997) * Disney Fairies Trailers * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Trailers) (Heard in the home video teaser trailer.) Miscellaneous * Disney Channel: What A Life (Miscellaneous) YouTube Videos * Angry Video Game Nerd (Used for ambience in certain episodes.) * Annoying Orange * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * Beanie Babies 4 (2018) * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 * SimpleFlips * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * K-On! * Kemono Friends * Pokémon * RWBY Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge